It All Started In Middle School
by Kimetta Ellazori
Summary: Sakura was a nerd then she confessed to Sasuke, only to be laugh at! But now she is back and has boys all over her with some new siblings too. Rated T Just in case...
1. Prologue

**Kimi:** Hi!! It's my first story! Yay! Don't be too mean when commenting and tell me who you want Sakura to end up with. Other characters will be added on later now for the disclaimer!! Kiba do my bidding!!

**Kiba:** Why me!!

**Kimi:** Just do it or I'll keep Akamaru and aution him off to your fans!!

**Kiba:** I'm going!! Just don't sell Akamaru... Kimi-chan doesn't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does and we are forever grateful.

**Kimi:** Good! Warning: There might be some OOC... Now on with the story!!

A pink haired girl walked down the crowded hallway. Everybody looked at her in disgust or pity. She had thick, nerdy glasses with big black frames, braces, short chopped up dirty pink hair, flast chest, no figure, and a large fore head. This girl has been called shrimp, pinky, shorty, ugly, nerd, mostly forehead girl.But her real name is Sakura Haruno. And she had an interesting problems...

It was her last day and she had a crush on the middle school football quarter back hottie, Sasuke Uchiha. There was another problem, she had to move because her mother, Tsunade, was getting married to her old highschool love/crush, whatever you want to call it, Jiraya. Today was Valentine's Day, this might be the only day she may be able to confess. And she was going to give her present with confidence!Finally entering the cafeteria, everybody was silent. They watched intently as she walked to the most popular boy in school. Sakura looked around to see everybody staring at her, when suddenly her confidence went from 90 to 0.000005. I'd be scared too, you know how many kids are at a middle school! Sakura timidly tapped Sasuke on the back, closed her eyes, and clutched the present to her chest.

Sasuke Uchiha.. an average middle school student would be described as, oh I don't know, hot, cute, rich, athletic, a flirt, basically The Prince.  
But there was one problem with Sasuke, he has a crush on the school's most awful person, yes that's right, Sakura Haruno. He of course had this sweet side nobody, and when I say nobody I mean absolutely no one except Sakura knew about it. Sasuke felta poke on his back. Thinking it was another fangirl, he turned around, leaned on the table behind him, where his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, sat.They were discussing how Jiraya, Naruto's foster dad, was getting married, and Naruto was going to get a new baby sister. I wonder who that could be? Note Sarcasm... Sasuke's eyes were closed so he couldn't see who it was.  
Sasuke, having enough os the silence, spoke " I will never go out with someone like you, why won't you understand that!" Naruto's eyes widen seeing that it was his new baby sister that was confessing.

Sakura held back a sob, she looked up at the man she had loved for so long to see that he was breathing hard. Reach a hand out to touch him, only to have her hand slapped away by none other than Karin, Sasuke's number one and most cruelest fangirl, who was now Sasuke's "_girlfriend_". But What Karin didn't know was that Sasuke was using her to keep away the fangirls and to make Sakura jelous. " Stay away from my Sasuke-kun, you slut! Nobody even likes you!" When Karin hit Sakura, who was weak at the time, fell to the ground, a bruise forming on her cheek where she hit the floor.

Taking in a low, shaky breath, she choked out, " I know... "

Sasuke looked down, only to go wide eyed and pulled his arm away from Karin's waist. Ew, why would he want it there in the first place, BLEH!! " Oh no, Sakura..." Sasuke started but never got to finish. Sakura's appearence just broke Sasuke's heart. Sakura shoved the present in his hands and ran off. Naruto looked between his sister and his best friend, he got up and chased after his baby sis. Sasuke looked at Naruto to see him chasing after Sakura and calling out her name. Sasuke's eyes went back down to the present that was thrusted at him. It was a box about the size of a music box covered in navy blue wrapping paper with a red and white ribbon, and his clan symbol on the side. Everybody was laughing, espescially Karin.

Karin wanted to take everything from Sakura. She knew her and Naruto's parents were going to get married, that she would then be related to Sai, Pein, and that her cousins were Sasori, Gaara, Temari, and Kankouru. And that she knew the whole football team and that she was treated as their baby sister.  
Karin also knew that she would then be popular again. The only reason that Sakura doesn't look how she use to was because she had a little car accident, the same car or limo that Karin, Ami, and the rest of her little gang rode.

Across the room the football players were speachless. Chouji felt that he was about to scream, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Kankouro were pissed, Gaara looked like he was going to kill everybody, Lee was crying, Genma, Suigetsu, Jugo, Kotetsu, and Izumo were shocked. Akamaru was peeing on Karin's back pack, and Sai was no where to be seen.

Sasuke opened the box expecting chocolate only to find a fresh riped tomatoe. " So that's what she's been doing after school," Sasuke muttered. He looked up only to catch a glimpse of Sakura and Naruto going through the doors. Little did he or anyone knew, that it would be the last time they would see them for a long time.

The next day it was announced that Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai Yamato, and the Subakus were taken out of school...

**Kimi:** 'I wonder what happens next?' must be running around in your mind, huh, am I right!? Sorry it's short!!

**Kiba:** I apologize on Kimi's behalf, Baka Naruto gave her sugar...

**Kimi:** Shuga, shuga, shuga, shuga, Shuga BABY!! Come on Kiba! Say it with _**Feeling!**_

**Kiba:** Sugar Baby.. Now Read and Review!

**Kimi:** Pwease and Tank wu!! . chu

**Akamaru:** Arf!!


	2. Chapter 1: 2 and some years later

**Kimi:** So sleepy... Okay so right now it is 2:55 AM. And I have finally updated the story. So DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT kill me if it sucks... Instead you can kill knock out Naruto and do us all a favor...

**Naruto:** That is so MEAN Saku-chan... _pout_

**Kimi:** When have I ever been nice...?

**Naruto:** ...

**Kimi:** Exactly... OKAY awkward, now on with the story!! Thanks for everyone's advice, I have taken them into consideration! XD On with the story!!

**Naruto:** DATTEBOYO!!

**Kimi:** Someone Kill Me!!

**_Disclaimer:_** This will be the last time you see this unless I'm bored or completely out of my mind that day!! Kimi (ME) doesn't own Naruto and there might be some OOC. And I also don't own New Moon, Stephenie Meyer does.. BUT I Have a Copy!! XP I am using Notepad so there will be mistakes, which is gonna suck... But stay with me...

* * *

_'Jacob started pacing along the rocks. If I listened very hard, I could just hear the gent_-- **Bu-Bump Drum Bop Drum!** " Damn it, Naruto! Watch where your swinging thoses things!" said our little pink haired girl.

After Sakura left most things went down hill. Her parents, I mean her supposedlly_ 'real'_ parents, wanted her back. It seems Tsunade had adopted Sakura when she was 8 years old when her neighbors found out about what her parents did to her and contacted the police. Now Tsunade and Jiraya are in court fighting for custody, until the final descision Sakura had to visit her so called 'parents' for at least one to three hours a day under heavy supervision Sakura had only few memories of her _'parents'_ and her childhood, most of them she wanted to have forgotten and never brought up again.

Sakura was wearing Naruto's long sleeved, gray hoody with a black dragon design that was on the back. Underneath the hoody was long sleeved, black and white striped shirt with a pair of worn out black flare jeans. The hoody went to the middle of her thighs while the sleeves went past her fingertips, with a pair of white shoes.

Sakura sighed, looking up from her reading material, the book New Moon by Stephenie Meyer, and glared at her enthusiastic, unsuspecting brother. They were currently on the bus heading for school.

" Gomen Saku-chan," Naruto said sheepishally, putting away his drumsticks.

Naruto's life was the opposite.Not that he wasn't sad that Sakura's_ 'real parents'_ wanted her back, he was happy about the fact that he has a sister and a mother now.

Naruto was wearing a white unbuttoned shirt with a red long sleeved, skin tight shirt underneath. He had on a pair of black baggy jeans, white shoes, wnd a red and black beanie while having both of his ear peirced with silver hoops.

He gave his baby sister a kiss on the cheek." Stop being a grumpy butt and start excercising those vocal chords and forget about your problems! I know you can sing!" teased Naruto.

" Shut it! Stupid Kitsune... " muttered Sakura.

" Just leave her alone, **Dickless**... " sighed an amused Sai. _**No one**_ felt the bus stop.

Now Sai was an interesting fellow, espescially with Yamato as his father. Sai wore a brown polo shirt above a white long sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and dark blue jeans.

" To think your my new relatives," whined Sakura.

" You know you love us, Tenshi-Hime!!" replied Sai and Naruto in synch.

" Anyways how can you complain about us when you have THE overprotective Sand Siblings as your cousins related to you by blood!" continued Naruto. " Because they aren't perverts like you! Wait... Kanky isn't included in this... But Mari-chan is also a perv... And even Gaara has a dark side! I'm confused," answered Sakura.

" Ha! You got-- Move," Naruto's replie was interrupted.

But By **WHO??**

**Kimi:** Who is it!! Guess what... NEXT CHAPTER!! Yes I, once again, apologize for it being so short...

**Naruto:** Don't forget to vote for the couple!!

**Kimi:** Please don't die.. I really don't want someone to die... UNLESS it's a Naruto who can't seem to shut up at what... 3:15 in the morning now...

**Naruto:** _Gulp_

**Kimi:** _smirk_ Yes... Don't forget to review!!

**People We Thank For Staying With The Story!!:**

**_Bronze Angel_**

**_Crimson Shinuki _**

**_21xR.i.Px13-KiMbeRLy_**

**_Formally known as Freya _**

**_Usagi no Hana _**

**_gaaralover1921 _**

**_Phantom's Bride _**

**_WhiteTiger1992_**

**_EstherAngelofDeath_**

**_Riku'sGal1018_**

**_kinkodarkangel_**

**_Shubaltz Crazist_**

**_nicaraguacubana_**

**_Bluerose41_**

**_morgan ()_**

**_Spaz-chan _**

**_Shiny Child_**

**_15mcheng_**

**_Falling-Blossoms_**

**_sasusaku4evaandeva_**

**_sweep14_**

**_zyezye_**

**_WolfRainSS_**

**_NinaSakura45_**

**_crusincloud_**

**_Mayflowerz 411_**

**_xoSophox_**

**Kimi:** _Scrolls up_ To me... That is one heck of a list... _Low whistle_... Thanks for those who review, and I understand if you don't want to, I mean at least you read it!! And for some of the questions you ask... The answer will appear in the future... _evil laughing_

**_PEACE OUT!!  
_**


	3. Chapter 2: Reunions

**Kimi:** Yay! Finally put up the next chapter! I just watched The Bridge to Terabithia, so sad, but so cool!! XD As you can tell I'm updating every week! So unless something big happens, I hope to keep it this way.

**Shika:** Troublesome... This is so troublesome...

**Kimi:** Mad More the reason to do it now instead of later... Right Shika...?

**Shika:** zzzzZZZ

**Kimi:** Shi-ka...o.O... SHIKAMARU NARA IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP THIS INSTANT I'M GETTING YOUR MOTHER!!

**Shika:** o.O

**Kimi:** Good... That got your attention... continue...

**Shika:** Ki-Kimi Do-Doesn't own Na-Naruto or Th-The Nigh-Nightmare Be-Before Chri-Christmas... o.O

**Kimi:** Shika... Waves hand in front of face...

**Shika:** Faints

**Kimi:** Moving on...

* * *

Sakura looked up, only to be greeted by onyx eyes. The owner of those beautiful eyes is our very own arrogant, semi-irritating with his Hns, Sasuke Uchiha. He wore a navy blue polo shirt with a white long sleeved undershirt. I mean it is about mid - winter I would too. While black baggy jeans hugged the hips of his tall, lean, partially muscular figure. Sakura sighed, 'He hasn't changed,' she thought dryly.

"Sasuke - teme! What's up?" Naruto greeted.

"Naruto you came back, Sai too?" asked a somewhat surprised Sasuke.

"What's up, Dickless Captain?" Sai replied.

"We just got back. How is the football team?" Naruto asked, trying to distract Sasuke before Sai turned into a bloody puddle of mush. It wasn't that he cared, to him Sai needed a good beating, it's just… Sakura would kill him for getting them expelled on their first day back.

"Everybody's still here, got some new players trying to take your spots this year too. Rookies…" answered a successfully distracted Sasuke. Nice one Naruto! Sasuke was now sitting beside Sakura, only other problem than Sakura not wanting him to sit there was that… he was sitting on her Nightmare Before Christmas bag. Which happened to be a _**limited **_edition Jack Skellington bag, which also cost _**150 bucks**_ of helping Jiraya with his nasty porn books, mentally scarring her for life.

"Umm… Hey Sasuke you think my baby sis can have her bag?" asked Naruto, seeing Sakura's situation.

"Hn, whatever… wait… Naruto you don't have a sister," said a semi - confused Sasuke.

"Technically he does when my mom and his dad married for some unexplainable reason, leaving me with these buffoons," replied a calm Sakura, gesturing Sai and Naruto as the buffoons.

'Wait, I know that voice," thought Sasuke. Turning around Sasuke yelled, yes you read right I said yelled "Sakura!"

"Yeah, I'm right here, no need to yell. Damn, you sound like Naruto without ramen, and Sai when he runs out of art supplies," muttered Sakura. Sasuke took that moment to let his eyes wander. _**PERVERT!! JIRAYA JR.!!**_ Cough… Let's continue…

'Damn! She looks like a hot rebel!' thought Sasuke.

'Dude we should so tap that, **TWICE**!!' said Inner Sasuke.

'Shut up!' argued Sasuke.

"Um… could you give me my bag?" asked a somewhat freaked out Sakura. I mean wouldn't you when the guy ion front of you and all around you looked as though they were about to eat her. Damn Naruto for speaking so damn loud. Great now she sounds like Hidan. What's next? Naruto telling her to sing then runs off with her bag, almost breaking their phones.

"Only if you sing for us Saku - hime!" replied Naruto, grinning like a mad man. What'd I tell you…

"Damn it Naruto… You have to make every situation worse than it was before," said Sakura, reaching for her bag, after pushing Sasuke off the seat, only to have it slip through her fingers. Naruto ran for his life, trying to get off the bus. What did I just say…

"Uzumaki!! If you want to still be able to eat ramen with your mouth and use chopsticks with your hands you will give me that bag!" threatened Sakura.

"Sai! Catch!" screamed Naruto, tossing the bag to Sai who was in the front of the bus ready to leave, making the bag almost hit the window.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Our phones are in there!" yelled an enraged Sakura.

Suddenly she was pushed into someone. "Damn it Sasuke! I know I pushed you off the seat but you didn't have to push me back! I would've apologized sooner or later!" screamed Sakura, looking behind her.

"It wasn't me!" argued Sasuke, suffering from after shock. I mean I would too if someone abruptly pushed me out of a chair...

"Excuse me, but can you stop hugging me" said the silky voice in front of her. Something felt wrong about the person in front of her. He seemed familiar…

"Oh I'm sor-- Sasori! Damn it! It took me an hour to get out of the airport because of your little tracking devices! I told you not to follow me, I'm not 3!!So tell me… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" yelled Sakura.

'Well our day just keeps getting better…' muttered Inner Sakura.

'Ya think!' answered Sakura.

'Next thing you know, Itachi will pop up right when we get of the bus!' Inner Sakura jinxed sarcastically.

"Sakura do you know him?!" asked a jealous Sasuke.

"Of course she does, foolish little brother" replied a very, VERY familiar voice, "all of us…"

'INNER!!' mentally screamed Sakura. Let us just say you don't want to be Inner Sakura right now…

* * *

**Kimi:** That's it for today!! Shika is not here right now for some... _**other**_ reasons... It seems that Ino and Temari has caught him...o.O See you next time!

**Kimi:** WAIT! Damn, I have got to stop forgeting this! Vote for who you want Sakura with or I'm sticking her with Lee!!

**Shika:** Please Reveiw...

**Kimi:** AND HE LIVES!!


	4. Chapter 3: Akatsuki

**Kimi:** Okay! I apologize for last week! I went shooting, and didn't comeback til late...

**Neji:** Hn... No Excuses...

**Kimi:** WHAT!! Why I outta...

**Hinata:** P-Plea-ea-se d-do no-not fi-fig-ht

**Kimi & Neji:** ??

**Hinata:** Um...

**Kimi & Neji:** _Starts Yelling_

**Hinata:** _Sigh_... Kimi-san does not own Naruto... _Blushes_...

**Kimi:** Read And Review!! _Gets Tackled_

* * *

"The Princess is back!!" screamed our one and only Deidara.

"Tobi thinks Sakura-chan is very beautiful," said, of course, innocent Tobi.

"I think the word your looking for is hot, Tobi. Now get your tight little butt down here!" commanded Kisame.

"Please would you all shut up!" ordered an irritated Pein, who was cousins, okay maybe distant cousins with Naruto. And he didn't want his new baby cousin acting like Naruto. Kicking someone's ass at every perverted or bad comment. Nor did he want her being hit on.

"Guys!! What are you doing here!?" screamed a shocked and furious Sakura. They always got her in messes like this one, they actually suggested to Tsunade to accentually come her. Sakura is currently on No Talking terms with the Akatsuki. But as you can see, THIS is an exception, they had no right to show their face in front of her right now.

"We are here to pick up a beautiful princess, also known as Akatsuki's Cherry Blossom," replied a calm Sasori. Who was currently standing on Tobi's and Deidara's backs. A foot on each. He got off and started holding Sakura to his chest, making her not being able to reach the ground even on her tip toes. They were on good terms, Sasori didn't want to come here either. To him, having Suna Wind High School looking at his cousin was enough. He knew he was being possessive, but who can resist such a cute little face!!

"Really? I thought you were here to ask Sasuke to join!" Sakura's sarcastic remark made them cringe away.

"Fuck… Don't even fucking joke about that fucking piece of shit! Shit!" replied a disgusted Hidan.

One Uchiha was enough with their Hns, they even got Pein doing it! You should seen how devastated Sakura was when she heard Hn come out of his mouth. The Akatsuki knew what Sasuke did to her. The first time most of them had met Sakura was at anger management.

* * *

**_Flashback _**

**CRASH!!** "What the Fuck was that!?" screamed a frustrated Hidan.

They were here for _'mental and psychiatric'_ help. If this continued they would be taking anger management that was down the hall towards the crash.

Seriously! I mean, they think after you either supposedly ate a freshman, been blamed on part of your family's death, blew up a school's office, try to sacrifice students to your god, stole all the teachers' money and threaten to kill them, tried to kill someone for wasting paper, almost skin someone alive and turn them into your puppet because they mistake you for a girl, had personality issues and talk in third person, or you tried to kill anyone 10ft near your new baby cousin, and you've done real crimes, this is only your school record, and they think your unstable now, really… Not to mention trying to take over the world…

Okay, so they had a few…, minor…, problems… Yeah Right! And my mom is the Gingerbread Man, note the sarcasm.

"I don't know… Let's check it out Pein!!" commanded an excited Konan.

"Why are you excited, un? Be quiet, yeah!" complained Deidara.

"I'm not excited!" argued Konan.

"Yeah, and I'm a fish," commented Kisame, sarcastically. Everyone turned and stared at him. "What?"

"Anyway… I'm not excited, I'm being optimistic." stated Konan.

"Whatever. Can we just, oh I don't know, go?" replied an irritated Pein. It seems every time we see him, he's irritated, I wonder why? Hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink.

They headed towards the door, all of a sudden...**_ there was no door!_** The Akatsuki peeked inside, cautious, hoping not to feel the wrath of the person inside.

"It says here that the person in this room is a--" Sasori was cut off by a couch flying out the door. His eyes widen a little, "Sakura Haruno…"

The girl in the room turned around, and was shocked. "Pein-chan!" she exclaimed.

The Akatsuki turned and faced their so called leader.

"Pein-_**chan**_…" they repeated, eyebrows raised high.

Pein turned red, "Shut Up!" He commanded.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Kimi:** You egotistical, pompous JERK!!

**Neji:** Look who's talking!

**Kimi:** At least I don't have an ego the size of the Great Wall Of China!!

**Neji:** You don't... You Have One Bigger Then Asia!!

**Kimi:** _Tackles_ Let see if your hairs durable, shall we!!

**Hinata:** **_SHUT UP!!_**

**Kimi & Neji:** _Freeze... Stares at Hinata... Slowly step away..._

**Hinata:** No... I-I m-me-an...

**Kimi & Neji:** _Runs!!_

**Hinata:**_ Sighs_... Please reveiw and vote who you want Sakura to be with. The polls are currently:

SakuxAkatsuki (Someone or whole Akatsuki) - 2  
SakuxShika - 1  
SakuxMultiple - 1  
SakuxSasu - 4  
SakuxPein - 1  
Yuri - 1  
SakuxGaa - 1  
SakuxNaru - 1  
**_Your vote counts..._**

**Hinata:** Kimi-san also is updating her story on _**Deviant Art**_ If your interested, under the name:**_ nighteangler_**

**Kimi:** Thank you come again!!

**Hinata:** Um...

**Kimi:** _Runs!!_

**Hinata:**_ Sighs..._


	5. Chapter 4: Lost

**Kimi: **I am SOOO sorry for not posting! Well here it is! The long awaited Chapter 4 of I.A.S.I.M.S. Woohoo!! Hoot Hoot! In the other one I forgot to announce Flashback Ended!

**Lee:** What youthful spirit! PLEASE ALLOW ME TO JOIN YOU!

**Kimi:** -sweatdrop- Ahh... Disclaimer! Like in every chapter I written I unfortunately don't own Naruto! If I did, Karin wouldn't have been made or even thought of.

**Lee:** ON WITH THE YOUTHFUL STORY!

**Kimi:** Yeah...

* * *

_**What Happened Last Time?**_

_-Flashback-_

_"It says here that the person in this room is a--" Sasori was cut off by a couch flying out the door. His eyes widen a little, "Sakura Haruno…"_

_The girl in the room turned around, and was shocked. "Pein-chan!" she exclaimed._

_The Akatsuki turned and faced their so called leader._

_"Pein-**chan**…" they repeated, eyebrows raised high._

_Pein turned red, "Shut Up!" He commanded._

_-Flashback End-_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Lost**_

"Oh my gersh! (My P.E. Coach says this! XP) I'm gonna be late!" Sakura said frantically, looking at her Hello Kitty watch. "I gotta go! Bye Guys!" she screamed running to the school.

"Wait Saku..! You don't even know the... way…," But it was too late, Sakura was already gone… "Oh well…" Sasori sighed.

"Should we..?" Deidara pondered.

"She was gonna get lost sooner or later," Itachi replied, "might as well let her explore."

"C'mon. Let's go. Anko's gonna kick my ass if I don't get in that classroom," Pein sighed, "Damn! Why did she have to be the homeroom teacher! She acts like a god damn 10 year old." he muttered.

* * *

-Back to Sakura-

"Great! I'm lost on my first day back!" Sakura whined.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity…"sighed a voice behind her.

Sakura turned around so fast she was positive she got whiplash. Behind her was Shikamaru Nara in the flesh.

"You lazy Bastard…" Sakura whispered with tears in her eyes, "Shika!" she squealed in excitement.

Shikamaru was her best friend and scary enough her first crush, only to find out he was gay. That's right ladies, Shikamaru Nara was gay. Shikamaru was going out with a guy named Damian Maxwell.

Damian is one of the hottest guys in school who happens to be gay, he is also Kakashi's nephew. Interesting… Damien had dark bluish hair and shocking bright sky blue eyes.

"What? No hugs?" Shikamaru pouted. Sakura came running and jumped on Shikamaru, hugging the life out of him.

"Unhand my boyfriend you fiend if you know what's good for you!" You could hear the chuckle in the voice.

Sakura turned around to see… "Dai-kins!" she squealed running to hug Damian.

"It's good to see you again!" Damian replied hugging her back.

"OMG! You grew taller! Your almost as tall as Pein!" Sakura praised, amazed. Pein was a pretty tall guy.

"Well you have been gone a **LONG** time." Damian said, stressing on long.

"Its only been, what, 2 or some years!" Sakura said trying to blow it off.

Damian and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

There was only one way out of this! Embarrassment…

"So… Which one of you wears the pants in the relationship? Last time I heard it was Shika, but seeing as Damian grew…" Sakura trailed off, watching as Damian and Shikamaru's faces turned red as a strawberry.

'Time to make a run for it!' Sakura said to her hidden Inner. She turned only to run into Sasuke's chest. _'Hello! What's this?'_

And guess who was behind him…

"Look what the rats dragged in, girls! It's _forehead girl_."

'_Oh shit…' _Sakura cursed.

'**Look what the prostitute agency threw out!' **Inner Sakura snarled.

"Oh. Well, Hello _**Karin**_." Sakura sneered. _'Why me..?'_

* * *

**Kimi:** That's all for now! Hurry before Lee gets back! Picture of Damian on profile!


	6. Chapter 5: The Witches

**Kimi: **OMG... I'm posting after so long!!

**Kankuro:** Yeah, It's a miracle!

**Kimi:** Shut up! *pouts* I actually kinda forgot where I stuck the next chapter of this story... Hehe.. yeah

**Kankuro:** I told you!

**Kimi:** Shut up you were locked in a chest! Now where was, oh yeah! So yeah it's kinda short again... But I'm trying!

**Kaknkuro:** Disclaimer goes here... And on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Witches**

Karin, Miss Slutty Sluttish. The perfect wannabe, stuck-up snob in the world. She's slept with the whole football team except for our boys. But she, unfortunately, was Sasuke's fiancee. Sakura didn't know that until now...

"Get your dirty geek hands off my fiancee!" Karin sneered.

"Fiancee?" Sakura asked sincerely confused. Then she looked up at the person in front of her, "You.." Her eyes widened.

"Yeah..." Sasuke murmured softly.

"Sakura..." Both Shikamaru and Damien called out for her. They didn't want to see her heart broken again.

"Ewww! Sasuke you traitor! You've gone to the whore side!" Sakura said jokingly, but inside she wasn't joking at all. The little bit of hope left in her was breaking all over again.

Sasuke saw that something was slightly off with Sakura. He was worried. It wasn't like Sasuke wanted to go out with Karin in the first place. Fugaku, his father, forced him in the relationship.

The Uchiha company was having problems in convincing the United States that they should let the Uchiha company build a headquarters in California. Mistakenly thinking that the Wannabe's, Karin's family, had the most influence over the United States, Fugaku offered to let Karin and Sasuke marry so that Karin's father will influence the United States. But in reality, the newly formed Uzuno family (Uzumaki and Haruno) had the greatest influence over the United States, having a headquarters in every state.

"C'mon Saku. Damien and I will show you to class." Shikamaru said taking Sakura by the shoulder and maneuvering her through the halls into the confines of homeroom. Sakura's homeroom just happens to have Sasuke in it, and no Karin. Unfortunately, Karin's slut crew was, including the other fan girls. And here was slut number one! Come on down!... NOT...

"Well if it isn't wittle fworehwead gwirl, Sakura Haruno!" Ami Beatchi said in a croaking baby voice.

"Well if it isn't the slutty whore, Ass Bitchy!" Sakura insulted back.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?!" Greetings Number 2!

"Hello Dana Swine, Catch the swine flu yet?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Me? Well I happen to be one of the most awesomest people alive."

"What?!" screamed number 3, Merideft Slutova.

"Can you hear me now?!" Sakura screamed in Merideft's ear.

"What?!!" Merideft screamed not hearing what Sakura said.

"I said-SHUT UP!" interrupted Fuuna Maria. The most decent one.

"You know you can lose your voice if you keep yelling that way.." Sakura chided, as everyone turned and stared at Fuuna for yelling so loud. Fuuna blushed from all the attention she was getting and ran out of the room.

"Well that was... interesting? Awkward? Or just plain weird?" Damien suggested.

"Weird." Sakura and Shikamaru opted. The bell started signaling class has begun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is that blasted teacher?!?!" Sakura yelled, her answer was a yawn from the currently sleeping Shikamaru. They had 20 minutes until class ended and no teacher.

Shikamaru was asleep on his desk, slightly drooling. Damien was taking pictures of him on his phone and saving it as his background laughing to himself. "You want a copy of this, Saku?" Damian asked.

Sakura took a peek at the picture, "Yes! That is perfect blackmail!! Your brilliant Damien!"

Damien fanned himself, "I know." Then he sent it to Sakura. "This is gonna be hilarious!"

"I kn-Sakura Haruno what exactly do you think your doing with your phone out?" Sakura jumped out of her seat, turned around, and shrieked, "YOU!"

Kakashi smirked behind his mask, "Is that anyway to talk to your cousin?" Kakashi teased.

Sakura seethed, "You are not my cousin you are theirs!" Sakura pointed at Naruto, who were sitting with Sasuke.

"Hey your my baby sister now, so respect your elders!" Naruto yelled back. Sasuke snorted at what Naruto said.

"Your only older by 2 months! And you don't even respect your elders!" Sakura accused. Sai, Damien, and Kakashi nodding in agreement.

"I do too!" Naruto yelled back. You could hear laughing in the background.

"You call your dad a Old Perverted Pedophile! Which he is!" Sakura screamed. "And I know for a fact that you, Sai, and Kakashi are perverts!!"

"Well your a-SILENCE!!!!!!!!!" Everyone turned to the door. Naruto and Sakura squeaked, "Mom!" Kakashi's and Sai's faces paled, "Auntie Tsunade!"

Tsunade had just stepped through the door with her assistant, Shizune, behind her. A small pink blur passed by both of them into Sakura's arms, "Tonton!" Sakura squealed, but set the pig down when she saw Tsunade's face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tsunade yelled at the class, causing everybody to flinch. "Get back to your lesson!" And They left the classroom with Tonton chasing after them.

Kakashi let out a breath, "That was close! So I'm sorry I'm late class. I saw an old lady crossing the street so I just had to help her!"

"Help an old lady my ass!" Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms and setting down in his seat.

Kakashi gave Naruto the stink look, "What was that, Naruto?"

Naruto squeaked, "Nothing!"

Kakashi smiled innocently, but its not like anyone could tell through his mask. "Then let's start with attendance!" By the time Kakashi finished with attendance class had just ended.

"Sweet! Let's get out here!" Sakura cheered grabbing Shikamaru as she and Damien left the class, "We'll see you at Lunch, Naru, Sai!" And ran out of the classroom, leaving Naruto and Sai with a curious Sasuke.

* * *

**Kimi:** That's the end of chapter 5!

**Kankuro:** I wonder what Sasuke's gonna do...

**Kimi:** Shhh! Me no telly!

**Kankuro:** Yeah yeah! Please Review!

**Kimi:** Please oh please!


	7. Chapter 6: Lunch

**Kimi:** So sorry it short again. BUT my writer's block has ended and I'm actually writing lol. My b-day is tomorrow so I'm excited!

**Jiraya:** OH YEAH! PART~Y! I AM A PARTY ANIMAL!

**Kimi:** _(Blinks owlishly) *twitch, twitch* *shoves through door* *smiles evily*_ I don't own Naruto :D

* * *

_**~Lunch~**_

"Hey... Where's Naruto and Sai??" Sakura said looking around.

Shikamaru looked up, "They was with Sasuke last time we saw them...." Damien shrugged.

"TEME!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!" a pale Naruto said running into the cafeteria and hid behind Sakura. Sasuke was chasing after him with death in his eyes. Sai came in smiling, as usual, calmly walking in and sat next to Sakura.

"Bull--" Sasuke said before interrupted by a cough. Everybody paused and turn to see who it is. It was...

Ino Yamanaka.

Ino wove her way through the guys before reaching Sakura. "Forehead!" "Pig!"

They were about to hug until Ino smack her in the back of the head. "Oww..." Sakura pouted crouching down holding her head, "What was that for?!"

Ino huffed, "That was for leaving me here and not taking me with you!" She crossed her arms.

Sakura pouted even more, "Gomen eh...." Ino smiled ad pulled her up before squeezing her to death.

The boys looked at each other thinking the same ting, 'Did we miss something?'

Shikamaru coughed, "This is Ino... my fiancee." Sakura blinked...

-

-

-

"WHAT!?" Sakura shouted standing on the table pointing at Shikamaru. "When? How? Where? Why? What about Damien?!"

Ino followed answering as quickly as Sakura was spitting the questions out, "A month after you left. Dad introduced us. By the fountain at the park. We fell in love! Damien is the best man." Ino took a deep breath anxious for the answer as was Shikamaru.

Sakura turned to Damien and sat on his lap hugging him, "MY POOR BABY!" Damien played along, "It was so awful mommy!" Fake tears streaming down their faces.

Sakura pulled back looking serious. "Really are you okay with this? If your not, I'll Shika-ass before I hug and congratulate Ino."

Damien smiled, "I'm fine. It wasn't working really well after you left. Shika is more best friend than boyfriend material anyways." They laughed.

Sakura sighed, before jumping up and jumping up and down with Ino squealing.

Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto both had the 'WTF?' look on their faces. 'Mood swings much?'

Sakura let out a breath, "Wow... So much has changed since the last time I was here." Sakura smiled and without knowing, a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Sak--" They all called out before Sakura was lifted onto Kisame's shoulder. The rest of the Akatsuki followed. Deidara came behind him holding a guinea pig.

"Dammit Dei I knew I smelt that stupid guinea pig of yours!" Sakura cried, her nose turning red, jumping off Kisame's shoulder.

Naruto and Sai sighed in relief. They looked to them for an explanation. "Sakura is really allergic to guinea pigs."

"Get that fat rat away from me!!" Sakura screeched running away from Deidara, who was chasing her with the guinea pig. Then Deidara tripped and the guinea pig flew landing on Hidan's face pooping...

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!" Deidara grabbed his guinea pig and ran for their lives. Then they ran into Tsunade spilling her sake....

"YOU CLUMSY BRAT!!!" The drunken Tsunade yelled throwing Tonton at him. With a squealing pig in the air, a scared Deidara holding a pooping guinea pig, and a crazed Hidan, the rest of the game quickly left the cafeteria pretending not to know them until...

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!! HELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!" Deidara squealed, ducking from the pig.

Sakura twitched as everybody turned to look at the group, her face turning red. She pretended to look around looking for herself. "No Sakura here. Gotta go! Bye bye." And she ran out of there.

"GUYS STOP HIDAN FROM TRYING TO KILL MEE!!"

The school turned to the group left behind. Copying Sakura, they looked around with murmurs of 'Do you know him?' They shrugged and booked it out of there. They'll come back after school to see if he was still breathing... maybe.

* * *

**Kimi:** The end!

**Jiraya:** Read and Review _*passes out*_

**Kimi: **_*nudges with foot*_ Umm... _*walks away*_


	8. Chapter 7: Home Invitation

**Kimi: **So... its been awhile.._ *rubs back of head*_ I actually lost the chapter and had to rewrite it before losing the notebook.. BUT I found it! :D _*happy dance*_

**Shizune**: And you're update your other story right? _*waggles finger*_

**Kimi:** _*pouts*_ Yes ma'am..

**Disclaimer: Don't. Own. The. Characters~**

**Warning:** OOC, there is same gender love but only slight, plotting Itachi, angry Sakura, THIS IS NOT BETA-ED(sp?) SO THERE WILL HAVE SOME MISTAKES... BUT NOT MANY x)

**

* * *

**

**~Home Invitation~**

Sakura hummed as she sat underneath the tree of her namesake, attempting to blend in. "Not much has change over the years..."

"Did you expect it to?"

Sakura turned around to see the elder brother of the boy she holds affection for, "Not really I suppose.."

Itachi gave a slight chuckle as he leaned against the tree, "You can't tell but there have been slight hint of changes here and there.. For example: the whole Nara-Yamanaka engagement.."

Sakura pouted, "I owe Kakuzu money now! I thought they were gonna last!" She huffed.

Itachi rose a brow at her childish behavior, "Wow Kura wow..."

Sakura giggled gently, "So what has caused you to become so philosophical and talkative?"

"Just my mood I presume," He answered shrugging.

"Or you're in need of my assistance in one of your diabolical plans." Sakura retorted.

"You've seen the true meaning past my act." Itachi revealed elegantly, "Mother and Father are hosting a dinner on Saturday and have requested the companionship of the Wannabe Main Family and I am in need of a companion that is sane." explained Itachi.

"Meaning... Your parents invited Karin's family over for dinner and you don't wanna be there alone with no one to talk to that you wouldn't have to worry about killing..." Sakura comprehended then rose a brow, "Sane?"

"Well you aren't exactly the sanest person to ask, on the other hand you are more sane than the rest of those dimwits... And my mother loves you." Itachi smirked.

A blushing Sakura scoffed, "Well since you asked just SOOOO nicely.. Yeah, I'd like to accompany you to the dinner of hell." She chuckled.

"Hn." He grumbled.

She rolled her eyes and stood up, dusting off the dirt from her clothes.

"Otouto will be present..." Itachi announced calling after her.

"So it would seem.." Sakura walked to the bus.

***~x~At Home~x~***

"Honey I'm home~!" Naruto shouted out as he slammed the door open. Sakura rolled her eyes and Sai, well, Sai finally dropped the smile.

"Welcome home." came a voice from the kitchen.

"Mari-nee!" Sakura cheered glomping the sandy-haired girl.

Temari chuckled and caught the younger girl, swinging them around.

"I wanna hug too!" Kankuro pouted from behind them. Gaara rose a brow at his supposed OLDER brother's antics, as did everybody else in the room.

"What?" Kankuro asked innocently, "I do!"

They shook their heads as Sakura glomped Kankuro as well.

"Apparently Puppet-kins needs some loving too." Temari teased.

"You swore to never bring up that name again!" He pouted, "That was a bad girlfriend experience!"

"That turned you bisexual." Sai added.

"That turned me-HEY!" Kankuro yelled out undignified. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Sai asked innocently.

"Cutting and adding onto-" "Your sentences?" Sai interrupted.

Kankuro fumed, "You little-"

"Enough enough!" Temari cutted in, settling the soon-to-be fight.

_Grrrr... _Naruto blushed as all eyes focused onto him, "Um.. Yeah... Food.." He inched his way into the kitchen.

Sakura burst out laughing, "I'll make you some ramen, Naru." She said as she headed into the kitchen as well.

A cheer echoed from the kitchen. Gaara shook his head but perked up when he saw Sai set out a plate of cookies. "Cookies.." A drooling Gaara dove for the plate of chocolate-chip cookies.

"Don't eat them all or you'll ruin your appetite!" Sakura chided to the not paying attention Gaara from the kitchen.

Kankuro sighed and headed to the living room, plopping onto the sofa, flipping through the TV channels.

Temari shook her head, "We have such a dysfunctional family.. And mom, dad, Sasori, Pein, and Uncle Yamato aren't even home yet..."

The door busted through. "HONEY WE'RE HOME~!"

Temari snapped her fingers, "Spoke to soon!"

***~x~In The Kitchen~x~***

Sakura had the radio playing as she danced around the kitchen preparing dinner. She giggled as Naruto came taking her hand and twirled, dipping her back before setting her back on her feet to continue cooking.

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san!" A pair of little arms encircled her legs into a vice grip.

"Hanabi-chan! I didn't know you were coming over today!" Sakura said kneeling down to the youngest Hyuuga heiress' height.

"Father had to attend an emergency meeting, Neji-nii-san is outside, and Hinata-nee-san is at an after school club doing some volunteer hours.

"Hello Sakura-san." Neji greeted entering the kitchen.

"Seriously Neji, we're still on the whole -san thing?" Sakura chuckled, "He's in the living room with Kankuro."

Neji had a faint blush, "Shut up." He mumbled before heading in the directions given.

"And you!" Sakura tapped Hanabi on the nose, "Sakura-CHAN. Sakura-CHAN."

"Okay okay." Hanabi giggled, "What are you making?"

"Let's see... Ramen for Naruto, gizzard for Gaara, spaghetti for Kankuro, chicken curry for Temari, crab for Sasori and Uncle Yamato, steak for Pein and dad, miso soup for me, Sai, and mum." Sakura listed off, taking a breathe, "Will you guys be joining us for dinner?"

Hanabi shrugged, "Depends if aniki wants to go home or not."

Giggling, Sakura picked Hanabi up and held her at her hip, "What would you like to eat?"

***~x~Living Room~x~***

Gaara nibbled on the cookies in his lap. 'Mmm... Chocolate... Cookies... Sugar... YUMMY!'

"Gaara.." arms wrapped around his neck as soft, warm lips pressed against his cheek.

Gaara purred as he was enveloped in warmth and kisses.

"How was school?" Neji asked gently, resting his head atop of Gaara's.

"Awful. Boring. Useless." Gaara answered leaning into Neji, "You weren't there."

"Was my Tanuki lonely without me?" Neji was running errands for his uncle during most of the day was unable to attend school. Gaara nodded confirming Neji's accusation.

"Can't you guys wait 'til I'm out of the room?" Kankuro asked covering his eyes.

"Why should they? You're the one who likes it and is staring." Sai said from the doorway.

"You little -!" Kankuro jumped over the sofa tackling the pale boy.

**~x~Front Door~x~**

Tsunade rolled her eyes and bonked Jiraya on the head.

"Itai!" Jiraya cried out holding his head.

"Keep moving!" Tsunade moved past them and greeted Temari who was still standing at the door. "Hey Sweetie. Did anything break?"

"No Auntie Tsunade." Temari answered only for a crash to be heard in the hallway and for Kankuro and Sai to come rolling out into the kitchen we're even more crashes and screams to be heard.

"SABAKU NO KANKURO! SAI TENZO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sakura screamed.

"On a second thought..." Temari trailed off.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Home sweet home.."

* * *

**Kimi:** THE END :D Thanks for all the love support, and advice 3

**Shizune:** Please R&R :)

**Kimi:** Um.. One last announcement.. Some are still sending me votes on the couples but the voting is closed... x( Sorry if its not the couple you wanted, but I am determind to make an alternate ending for this story :) THANKS AGAIN!


	9. SORRY!

Sorry everybody! Life has been hectic and some people believe this story has been discontinued but it HASN'T! I'm currently in the process of moving and my internet gets turned off October first so I'm trying to get a chapter up soon! If I'm not able to... Well I'm sorry! Please stay with me here! T^T


End file.
